Second Chances
by MellyRoseD
Summary: <html><head></head>Honestly, Petunia Dursley thought she was done with all this nonsense.</html>


Petunia Dursley, of number eight, Chester Road, was proud to say that her life was _finally_ normal, thank you very much. Her new neighbors thought she was a kind, albeit nosy woman with good intentions and her son came to visit her at least twice a month. Vernon had eaten himself to death, a heart attack claiming his life at the tender age of fifty two. That had been several years ago though, in fact, she rather enjoyed the solitude that came with being a widow. Everything in her life had finally settled… no more magic, no more fear, and no more Harry Potter.

Sometimes, she found herself missing Harry Potter, thinking of his eyes, _Lily's eyes_. He really was as brave as a Griffin, or whatever club he had been in his magic school. Occasionally, Dudley mentioned Harry and the life he was leading. All that she knew was he was married with three children, and she was perfectly fine with only having that extent of knowledge. Her Dudders had all of her attention, and there was no need to plague her mind with thoughts of the boy she treated so cruelly for his entire life.

She really was proud of Dudley, working at a posh lawyer's office, married to a lovely woman named Rosalyn, and he already had a child. Her granddaughter, Cassandra, had tumbling blonde curls and shining brown eyes, a picture of childhood beauty. It really was for the best that she took after her mother's side of the family. Truly, Petunia wouldn't curse her own grandchild with her looks. Everyone had known that Lily had been the beauty of the two Evans girls.

When the nights felt long, and the sun wouldn't shine, she thought of Lily. Fiery hair and beautiful eyes, kind, temperamental, always hanging about with that ugly greasy haired boy; her sister that she abandoned. Guilt would consume her sometimes, and Petunia did everything she could to keep her mind occupied in those hours of the night.

Mid June came quickly that year- Cassie's eleventh birthday came with it. The entire Dursley clan was in a flurry of activity. Petunia was planning an elaborate cake, Dudley was trying to find her a fitting gift 'Only the best for my princess,' he would say fondly, and Rosalyn just seemed full of nerves on the general principal that her daughter was growing up. Two nights before the party, Dudley called her, explaining apologetically how he had invited Harry and his family. Apparently somehow their daughters had formed a strong friendship. Petunia had frowned deeply at that, but decided that she would not allow past prejudices to get in the way of seeing Cassie.

When Petunia had arrived at the party (thankfully she was first), Cassie had ran to her, all smiles and kisses. It was wonderful to have someone love her in such an unrestricted way, a way that only Lily had cared for her. Other various relatives showed up, and for a while Petunia thought that maybe Harry Potter and his family had been unable to show up at all. Until the doorbell rang- Cassie had shrieked excitedly, jabbering about her cousins and how much she 'love love loved' them.

The front door opened, revealing Harry Potter, tall with those same round glasses and messy black hair, smiling widely and clapping Dudley on the back like old friends. Behind him was a beautiful woman with ginger hair and a face full of freckles. Three kids surrounded them; one was tall, with that same messy black hair, but his mother's face. The other was short and the spitting image of a young Harry Potter (albeit a better fed one.) As Petunia's eyes sought out the third one, her breath stilled in her throat, and she felt as if she were about to faint.

It was as if Lily was reincarnated, with that same hair and beautiful green eyes, clear un-freckled face and wide smile. Before Petunia could stop herself, the name slipped unbidden from her lips. "Lily?" The young girl looked up, confusion marring her delicate features. She walked forwards, so fearless, like Lily, and looked Petunia straight in the eye. Maybe God was punishing her for her cruelty and anger and spitefulness and honestly she couldn't blame him.

"Have I met you before?" she asked, sweet and curious.

"My name is Petunia- I'm you're great aunt," Petunia replied with a tremor to her voice. Harry was staring at her with unreadable eyes.

"Hello, my name is Lily Potter, and it's nice to meet you." The young girl wrapped her arms around Petunia's torso without invitation, startling the old woman. Petunia could feel the entire Potter family watching her carefully, and she surprised them by hugging the young girl back.

"It is nice to meet you too, Lily."

The young girl let go of her, turning to Cassandra and throwing her arms around her in a much more enthusiastic hug. Harry and his family stood in the corner; after all, they were only there for the girls.

During the party, the Potters (except for the ever sociable Lily) kept mostly to themselves, although Roslyn seemed to enjoy talking to Harry's wife quite a bit. Seeing as it was already three fourths of the way over to begin with, it ended shortly after the arrival of Harry's family. Only Petunia and the Potters remained, they looked much more comfortable without anyone else around.

Just as Harry was telling Lily it was time to go, a knock on the door interrupted them. Rosalyn looked up in confusion, as did Dudley. Who would be coming at this hour on a Sunday? "I'll get it," announced Rosalyn, opening the door cautiously. On the other side was a smartly dressed man around Dudley's age, a letter in hand, and a sheepish look on his face.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley," he greeted kindly. At the sound of his voice, the entire Potter clan turned to the front door, their mouths dropping open in blatant shock. Petunia felt a sense of dread in her stomach. "My name is Neville Longbottom, and I'm here with some very… err, interesting news. May I come in?" Rosalyn hesitantly let him in, and he started in his own surprise when he saw Harry.

"Oh well, hullo Harry, Ginny," he said with a goofy grin now. Petunia definitely felt sick now. "I'm here to talk to Cassandra Dursley, I have a very special letter for her."

Petunia Dursley knew exactly where this was going. God was definitely punishing her.

But, as Petunia saw Cassie's face light up at the news Neville Longbottom was bringing her, she changed her mind.

She was getting a second chance.

(And besides, maybe this meant that she _did_ indeed have a little magic in her after all.)


End file.
